primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8.4
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 8.4 is the fourth episode of the eight season of Primeval Synopsis An anomaly opens and future creatures come through. Meanwhile Jack tries to tell the others that it was Elizabeth and The Minister that kidnapped him and Darren. Plot The episode starts of in a small zoo where an anomaly openes up and a Lemur goes through it and is attacked by a Future Beetle swam and they come through. At the A.R.C Caroline is in Lester's office complaing but Lester says she wanted this job and everyone takes turns doing differant things so she will have to wait to go onto the field with the team. Then in Matt's office he goes in to see a note on his desk and it says "Dear Matt it's me your second version and can I just say you will regret your actions of what you done at New Dawn so beware signed 2nd Matt" then the 2nd Matt comes up from behind but before he can say anything the detector alarm goes off and Emily arrives and they go off to the incursion while Jack stays at the A.R.C. At the incursion Abby hears some staff talking about a missing Lemur and goes there and finds the anomaly then a Large burrowing creature comes through killing a soldier and then leaves and the others arrive and Becker sees the group of Future Beetles and Matt tells Jess through comps that guns and pesticide are needed to stop this. At the A.R.C Jack goes into Lester's office and as he is about to tell him that Elizabeth was his kiddnapper Jess enters causeing Jack to leave. At the incursion Matt wanders off to follow some Future Beetles and his 2nd version arrives and says that Evan and Dylan's arrive means that his plan shall soon be here and then says that war is declared then says that the traitor will bring the A.R.C down but Matt says his 2nd versions company shall lose and the 2nd Matt walks away into the distance and laughts then Connor arrives. At the other side of the zoo Becker notices a Future Beetle in the water and discovers they can swim and a group of them kill a fish and eat it alive and the Queen arrives to finish it of then somebody runs away and Emily runs after her followed by Abby and Danny. At the A.R.C Jack walks to Lester's office but the 2nd Matt corners him in a corridor and frites him then Ethan comes up from behind him and scares him as well then a soldier spots Ethan and sounds the alarm but Ethan runs away and vanishers into thin air. At the Zoo the person Emily is chasing trips up and turns around and Abby realises it's Lucien Hope (From Episode 2.4) and he says his mother is looking for him then she arrives and takes Lucien away but a van arrives and men pushes Ms Hope away and grabs Lucien and put him into the van and drive him away. At the other side of the Zoo the guns arrive and a Large Burrowing creature kills a staff member of the zoo but is killed by Connor then another appears and grabs an A.R.C soldier and takes him away then all of the team meet up and they split up Danny and Becker deal with the anomaly, Abby and Emily deal with the beetles and Matt and Connor rescue the A.R.C soldier and kill remaining Burrower and they split up. At the A.R.C Lester questions Jack about what happened and Jack says his alright then Jess arrives giving and update and then Caroline enters and shouts at Lester but quickly quiets down and says that he will meet his demands or go public about what the A.R.C does then Sarah enters and tells Lester that there is problem and shows him the blueprint of the A.R.C layout and says she can not figure out how Ethan was seen in the A.R.C then Jack says the 2nd Matt was there but Lester contradicts that and says that the guards and CCTV footage only saw Ethan. At the zoo Matt locates the Burrower to some unused part of the Zoo and sees the A.R.C soldier dead along with some Lion and Komodo Dragon remains then it attacks them but is killed by the guns shots. At the other side of the zoo Abby and Emily find the Beetles and use the pesticide to get the Queen back through the anomaly and they get it back through and the beetle drones follow but then the anomaly closes just a Becker and Danny arrive to lock the anomaly then the remaining drones corner Emily and Abby sprays pesticide over her legs and they imminently runs away but are killed by Becker then Matt and Connor arrive and Matt explains that they could not save the soldier then Lucien's mother arrives and says that Lucien has been kidnapped causing Matt to call the police but Becker says they can not really do anything and they leave at the police arrive. At the A.R.C the team are told what has happened at the A.R.C while they were away and Lester says that the security is to be made better and that if Ethan is spotted again he will be shot on site and they all leave except Jack who then tells Lester it was Elizabeth and the Minister who kidnaped him and Darren and are working with the 2nd Matt and Ethan making Lester shocked. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Becker *Emily Merchant *James Lester *Jess Parker *Jack Maitland *Ethan Dobroski/Patrick Quinn *2nd Matt Anderson *Sarah Page (Extended Cameo) *Danny Quinn *Caroline Steel (Extended Cameo) *Unnamed A.R.C soldier (Cameo, Only Appearance) *Lucien Hope (Cameo) *Ms Hope (Cameo) Creatures *Future Beetles *Future Beetle Queen *Large Burrowing Creature *Lemur *Fish Setting *A.R.C *Zoo Cancelled Story idea When series 8 was being planned out it was originally suggested that Episode 8.4 was to be completely set in the A.R.C and a pack of future Predators come through and more is leant about the 2nd Matt. However it was changed when it was decided that this would be to early in the season for something of this sort to happen and the story was changed and the script was rewriting for a later episode in the season Episode 8.10. Trivia Lucien Hope makes a reappearance having last appeared in Episode 2.4 and along with every other child in the season has been kidnapped. Gallery Ght.jpg|The poster for the episode Fish.jpg|The Fish about to be attacked by the Future Beetles Leamer.jpg|The Leamer about to be attacked Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:Series 8 Episodes Category:Primeval